St Valentin, je t'emmerde!
by Adouka
Summary: Mathieu Sommet va-t-il avouer son amour pour Antoine Daniel? (un résumé? Bitch please!)


_Yo mes loulous!_

_Avant toutes choses, patapé SVP! J'ai été absente pendant plus d'un mois, je sais! Mais bon, vous savez, la rentrée et tout..._

_Bon, voici une Matoine un peu guimauve (un peu). Ma première Matoine et ma première fanfic' avec des points de vue, alors soyez indulgents plz *se prosterne*. Vous pouvez l'écouter avec ces musiques (que j'écoutais moi-même en l'écrivant et je trouve que ça va bien avec): "Lullaby" de Nickelback, "Dearly Beloved" du jeu Kingdom Hearts, "Beautiful Lights" de Melody Escape, "Bring me to life" de jesépaki et "ECHO" du même auteur ^^. _

_Ah, et la suite de LQDM (la quête de Mathieu, une autre fanfic' à moi) arrive bientôt... Oui je sais que je vous dis ça depuis 2 mois mais bon, là c'est vrai. J'ai presque fini le chapitre donc je pense qu'elle sera prévue pour la semaine prochaine. Et le yaoi rating M sur Nyo et Thaek arrive aussi, il me faut juste... de l'inspiration et du courage... Oui._

_Bref, ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>POV<em>**_** MATHIEU**_

**Peur... Il avait peur...**

Une peur qui émanait du plus profond de lui. Au début, elle était calme, docile. Mais quand il s'était approché, elle s'est réveillée... Elle s'étire dans ses tripes et commence à griffer ses entrailles, telle une bête féroce. Affamée, elle remonte le long de sa gorge et mordille ses cordes vocales. Pour l'instant, ce n'était vraiment rien, presque une habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, elle allait faire plus. Elle attrapa une pensée dans sa tête et joua avec. Puis une autre, puis une autre... Elle continua, sauvage, à chambouler ses idées et ses actions. Une désagréable torpeur s'empara de lui, bloquant tout mouvement. Incontrôlable, elle se ballade dans ses jambes, les rendant frêles et presque incapable de supporter son propre corps. Elle fait trembler ses mains et cogne contre son front, faisant résonner sa tête. Elle tord ses tympans de ses doigts crochus et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. La Peur... La Peur... Elle ne le lâchait pas...

Pourquoi ?

Elle s'était manifestée quand il s'était approché d'Antoine. Pourquoi maintenant? Il ne la comprenait pas. Mathieu se rapprocha de son ami et osa tapoter son épaule. Antoine se retourna et observa avec un sourire le nain devant lui.

«_Ah, c'est toi, fit le grand chevelu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_Antoine, je... Tiens! » s'exclama Mathieu

Il lui tendit brusquement un bouquet de fleurs roses et rouges. Effrayé, le petit homme baissa immédiatement les yeux, tandis que ses joues s'empourprèrent.

« Ce... C'est pour toi... C'est la alors... »

Il se tut. La Peur ne veut pas qu'il parle. Mathieu tenta de croiser le regard d'Antoine mais celui-ci était perdu dans les fleurs. Il contempla le cadeau avant de l'accepter d'un geste qui se voulut assuré. Mathieu douta... Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Osera-t-il..? Il attendit patiemment qu'Antoine sorte de son hébétude.

« _Je... je sais pas quoi dire... articula le plus grand. Je...

_Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? » coupa Mathieu d'une voix tremblante.

_**POV ANTOINE**_

Antoine s'attendait à cette question, mais ne su répondre. Son esprit s'emballa et ses pensées se bousculèrent. Il parvint après quelques secondes à réflechir. Aimait-il Mathieu? Il avait beau le trouver craquant, était-ce vraiment de l'amour? Il avait beau tourner et retourner cette idée dans sa tête, pour lui, c'était impossible. Mais dans les faits... Quand il voyait Mathieu, il voulait être à côté de lui. Quand Mathieu lui parlait (avec une petite voix timide trop kawaii :3), il ne savait plus où se mettre. Quand Mathieu le frôlait, son cœur s'affolait... Cela pouvait être de l'amour, mais ce n'était pas possible! Mathieu était son bro, son meileur ami! Et pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps? Pourquoi, après toutes ces années, ne pas lui avoir avoué? Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit embrumé.

«Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi?

Cette simple phrase lui proposait un insoutenable dilemme. Il croisa le regard saphir du stéphanois. Mon dieu, ses yeux! (petit cri intérieur de fangirl en chaleur) En cet instant, il ne put se détacher d'eux. Ils étaient d'une pureté indéfinissable. Comme hypnotisé par ce puissant regard, il s'avança calmement et fit ce qui lui semblait juste.

_**POV MATHIEU**_

Mathieu contempla le regard brun d'Antoine, perdus dans le vague. Cette attente intenable le rendait fou (plus que d'habitude ;3). Soudainement, Antoine attrapa sa main et ses yeux s'animèrent. Ses lèvres prononcèrent un mot, un seul. Un «oui» qui fit vibrer les tympans du plus petit. Un «oui» qui déconnecta son cerveau. Un «oui» qui le rendit... heureux. Il ne sus que faire, que dire, que penser. Inconsciemment, il émit un petit «okay!» suraigu qui fit sourire Antoine. Le schizophrène ne bougea plus. Il paniqua intérieurement. Que devait-il faire? Mathieu resta silencieux et serra la main de son ami. Ce doux contact le faisait trembler. C'est alors que le grand touffu agis de la plus belle manière qu'il soit. Antoine leva délicatement la main, la posa sur l'arrière du crâne du nain et attira sa tête vers lui. Le plus petit, paralysé, se laissa faire, ses yeux azurs s'écarquillant. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se caressèrent, et celles d'Antoine prirent l'avantage. Mathieu, impuissant, ferma lentement les yeux et prit part à ce tendre baiser.

_**POV ANTOINE**_

Il laissa ses pensées douteuses s'évaporer et se concentra sur le baiser. Il mouvait voluptueusement sa bouche contre celle de son petit partenaire. Impatient, il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue, que Mathieu n'arrêta pas. Il caressa ses cheveux fins et plaça sa main libre sur la hanche du nain. Celui-ci attrapa la nuque du plus grand et balada ses doigts dans ce qui semblait être des mèches brunes. Ce délicieux moment sembla durer une éternité, ce qui ne déplut pas au youtuber. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Antoine contempla Mathieu. Ses yeux baissés variaient entre plusieurs nuances de bleu, contrastant avec ses joues pourpres. Le possesseur de la touffe sourit. Mathieu était totalement transparent quand il s'agissait de ses émotions. On pouvait littéralement lire ses sentiments dans son regard. Bleu électrique, c'est la colère; bleu-gris, tristesse; ect... En cet instant, ses yeux fuyants passaient d'un bleu ciel éclatant à un bleu marine profond. Il serait alors joyeux et gêné? Antoine soupira. Ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup...

_**POV MATHIEU**_

Il n'avait Aucune. **FUCKING**. Idée sur ce qui venait d'arriver. Et qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Fixant ses pieds, il sentait le regard de son amant le traversant de part en part. Des milliers de questions entraient et sortaient de son esprit, sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Paniqué, son corps agit tout seul. Il leva les bras pour les enlacer autour du cou d'Antoine et colla sa tête contre sa poitrine (il est tout piti! x3). Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la chaleur corporelle, la respiration calme et les battements de cœur de son partenaire. Il sentit ce dernier poser une main sur le sommet (lol. Sommet... oui je vais faire cette blague à chaque fanfic' -_-'') de son crâne et l'autre dans son dos. Antoine le pressa contre lui, comme si il lui était vital. Mathieu sourit. Cette sensation était si agréable! Les secondes s'écoulèrent d'une lenteur inconcevable. Le schizophrène refusait de le lâcher, lui, cet homme qui remuait son âme tel un jouet, qui explosait le monde autour de lui par sa simple présence, qui effaçait ses réflexions inquiètes d'un frôlement de peau. Mathieu sentit une larme tiède rouler le long de sa joue rouge et traverser le tissu du T-shirt d'Antoine. Oui, il pleurait, mais c'était des larmes de joie. Il était heureux. Heureux d'avoir été accepté. Heureux que ses sentiments soient partagés. Heureux de l'avenir qu'il allait vivre avec Antoine. Le petit homme huma le vêtement contre son visage. Le doux parfum du grand touffu le détendit. Plus assuré, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser dans le cou de son amour et lui murmura sensuellement un petit «Je t'aime». Mathieu se dégagea un peu pour observer la réaction du chevelu à ces mots. Il découvrit alors un visage rouge et humide, défiguré par des pleurs silencieux.

_**POV ANTOINE**_

Mathieu avait attendu si longtemps pour lui dire? Avait-il eu peur de lui depuis tout ce temps? Mais peut-être que lui aussi l'aimait depuis des années. Antoine se sentit faible. Il aurait du s'en rendre compte plus tôt! Il aurait du y réfléchir! Il aurait du avoir le courage de dire ces trois précieux mots! Le grand homme regarda Mathieu droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci l'observait avec inquiétude, ses bras toujours accrochés à sa nuque.

«_Je... Je suis désolé» s'excusa Antoine «Je devrais pas pleurer, c'est trop nul...

_Non non! » s'exclama le plus petit «C'est normal de pleurer. C'est humain. Mais tu pleures à cause de moi?»

Antoine secoua la tête. Il n'osa pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se soucie de lui. Il préférait voir Mathieu joyeux et ignorant que triste et compatissant. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon choix, mais c'était le sien, et il en assumerait les conséquences. Mathieu, semblant comprendre son refus de parler, se tut et le câlina encore. Il colla son front contre celui de son partenaire, ferma les yeux et fredonna «Pleure pas». Cette petite attention fit sourire Antoine. Il se dit rêveusement qu'il serait bienheureux aux côtés de ce petit être fou qu'est Mathieu Sommet...

* * *

><p><em>Voilou! C'est tout!<em>

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette... chose... Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans des reviews!_

_Bisous et nougats, Adouka :3_


End file.
